1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to human eyewear such as corrective and protective eyewear and the like for instance sunglasses, eyeglasses, goggles, eye shields, and goggle and eyeglass hybrids. More specifically, the invention relates to goggles or similar protective eyewear which is configured with means to removably engage and secure auxiliary components for employment by the user such as work and tactical related devices, including but not limited portable lights, cameras, microphones, and transmitters and antennas for wireless transmission and reception.
2. Prior Art
Military and law enforcement alike depend on their weapons and other tactical equipment when engaging in dangerous or unknown situation. A primary protective component employed by military, police, tactical, and many industrial and medical workers, is protective eyewear to prevent eye injury and in many cases improve vision of the area of interest.
Aside from weapons and tools, and protective eyewear, other tactical equipment employed by such users can include flashlights, audio and video recorders, GPS components, and RF and other wireless communication devices. Such types of auxiliary equipment are often carried by hand, or as an accessory engaged on the users body, tool, or weapon.
For example, a flashlight may be carried in a side holster, or in other cases may engaged to a firearm in a manner like a bayonet, such that the light illuminates the area in the firing line of the firearm in a ready position. However, the area in front of the firearm, may frequently not be the primary area of viewing interest for the user who must deal with darkness-inhibited vision. Consequently one or a plurality of secondary lighting components is desirable and may be necessary. Such a need for secondary lighting and carrying such can be an awkward requirement to implement at best. This is because in a tactical or military or work situation, the user will generally be holding a weapon in one or both hands which conventionally takes two hands to operate in a professional and accurate fashion.
In cases when a weapon is not being used, or in cases where medical, construction, or industrial workers where tools or instruments require the users hands, the user will still lack a free hand for carrying and aiming a light. Consequently such users are generally unable to employ needed auxiliary or tactical lighting and other equipment or accessories required with their tools and instruments. Consequently they will be operating at a level below that which a professional would prefer. As a conventional solution, there is seen in prior art many attempts to alleviate the needed to carry tactical illumination equipment by hand, and instead mount them on other locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,205 B2 to Kim teaches a light assembly adapted for engagement to the side of a helmet or other headgear. The device to Kim is intended to be dipped or otherwise securely engaged to the brim of a helmet. As could be imagined, employment of the device of Kim requires the user to wear a helmet and is therefor limited in use to helmet wearing occasions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,724B1 to Hsu teaches an eyewear device having a lighting apparatuses engaged to the temple portions of the eyewear frame. However, as a downfall, the lighting apparatuses are rigidly affixed to the temple portions, and neither lighting components for different occasions nor positional changes can be made.
This and numerous other similar prior art teachings which provide means to mount or otherwise engage tactical equipment or tools, in a hands-free manner simply fall short. As such there is a continuing and unmet need for an improved tactical equipment mounting system for auxiliary lighting and other components. Such a system should be employable in combination with conventionally used equipment by military, tactical, and professional users, on eyewear which is conventionally employed to protect or enhance user vision such as goggles and protective eyewear. Further, such a device should provide a means to enhance the performance of both their vision and the employment of their other carried gear due to the provided vision enhancement and freeing of hands from holding such lighting components. Such a system should provide the user the ability to to customize both the actual light emitting device or devices as well as their positions and projection area relative to the face of the user. Further, such a system of lighting components and mounting should be provided individually and in kit form to allow for customization of the position of one or a plurality of lighting and auxiliary devices upon user headwear such as goggles or eyeglasses and shields, as required and desired for their individualized standards and preference.